Wedding (Story 6 in my series)
by WafflesRtheBest
Summary: Now that the curse is broken, they can move on with the wedding plans. But the guest list poses some problems that Sofia is determined to solve. Final installment of the series, Super fluffy, AU Cedfia, Cedric x (Adult) Sofia, Cover by: JessDeaton on DA
1. Chapter 1

**Hope y'all had a nice holiday!**

**Here it is, the final story! really fluffy... I hope you guys like it :) I'll be posting chapters daily, (There will be 5)**

**Cover art: JessDeaton on DA**

1.

Princess Sofia sat patiently in the sitting room while her sister rambled off every idea she had ever had for any wedding ever. Her mother sat next to her, smiling and nodding along. Cedric had happily handed over all wedding plans to her and her sister, and had then left to enjoy the peace and quiet of his workshop.

"These are all really good ideas, Amber." Her mother said as soon as Amber had stopped to take a breath.

"I know," she agreed happily.

"But, why don't we hear what Sofia has to say," her mother said gently.

"Of course, Sofia?" Amber finally sat down, hands clasped in her lap and eyes bright with excitement. Suddenly Sofia found that all eyes were on her.

"Oh, um. Stars seem like a good theme." She tried to think for a moment. "We can have a late wedding, it can take place in the observatory." Sofia smiled, it sounded like a romantic idea to her.

"Sounds good," Amber squealed. "What about food? And the cake? Oh! And your dress! We'll have to have something really special made."

"There sure seems like a lot of stuff to do," Sofia said. She laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, Sofia. That's why I sent Zander back to Tangu alone, so I could help you with every little detail." Her sister beamed. Parties of any kind really were her obsession, Sofia thought.

"I believe I can also help, your majesty." Baileywick handed Sofia a clipboard with an extensive checklist on it. He had been standing back and taking notes as the women had talked.

"Thanks, Baileywick." Sofia said.

"Why don't you try to focus on one thing from the list at a time," Queen Miranda suggested. Sofia nodded, and looked at the list. The first thing was the guests. That created a problem that Sofia had been mulling over off and on for over a year now. Cedric's parents. They should be there, but after what his father had done Cedric didn't want anything to do with them. It had been a topic Cedric refused to discuss, but now she would have to try again.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"The guest list," Sofia said quietly.

"Well, that's easy enough. You can start with the list from my wedding." Amber said.

"It's not easy," Sofia stood up. "I have to talk to Cedric. After that thing with his father he hasn't even wanted to talk about them, much less talk to them. But, I really feel like they should be at the wedding, shouldn't they?"

"It sounds like something you should definitely talk to him about." Her mother said.

"If I can get him to talk to me about it," now Sofia was pacing. "He'll probably tell me to just not invite them. He might even act like he doesn't care. But, I think he will care. Maybe not right away, but eventually."

"Well, we can move down to the next thing on the list," Amber offered.

"No, I should go talk to him." Sofia said. "Now," she added.

"But, we just got started." Amber pouted. Sofia sighed and looked at the next thing on the list. The wedding cake.

"That's easy," Sofia said. "I want a carrot cake." She thought of Clover, and his request.

"Carrot cake?" Amber asked, aghast. "Is that really what you want?"

"Yup," she said. "Now I'm going to go speak to Cedric about his parents, and then I'll come back and we can work on," she looked down at the list, "the dress."

"Fine, but only because we'll need Madame Collette to bring her fabrics and samples up." Amber said.

"Wish me luck," Sofia said to them both.

"Good luck, Sofia." Her mother said.

"Hurry back!" Amber called after her as she left.

Sofia's smile faded as she got closer to Cedric's tower. She remembered the last time she had tried to bring up his parents, and things were going so smoothly since the curse was broken she hated to destroy the peace. When she got to his door, she held her hand up to knock, but stopped herself. This man would be her husband soon, so she just walked right in.

This time she got to see him startle, drop a vial into the cauldron he had been working with, and then the following explosion. She covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at his annoyed expression and soot covered face.

"Hello Sofia," he said.

"You're so clumsy." She said, and then hid her smile behind the clipboard.

"I hope you aren't here to ask my opinion on napkin colors. Because I don't have one." He wiped his face off, and smoothed down his hair.

"No, I actually have something else to ask you."

"Oh?" he said, dumping the contents of the cauldron out and preparing to start over.

"It's about the guest list." She forced the words out, and winced when he grimaced.

"I don't want to talk about it." He had figured out what she was about to say.

"We have to talk about it," she said. "They're your parents."

"My father probably wouldn't come even if I asked him to," he said. "And it would only cause my parents to fight." He shrugged his shoulders. "We can just send them an announcement after it's over and done with."

"You can't mean that." Sofia said, frowning. She knew how close he had always been with his mother.

"I do mean it. My father criticizes everything I do. The last thing I want is to have him looming over my shoulder and telling me that I'm saying the vows wrong." He stopped what he was doing, and sat down on his chair, hand raking through his hair. "And he didn't even talk to me after he saw us together that day. He could have asked me what was going on. But no, he had to go and assume the worst. Not that I actually love you, but that it was all some elaborate ploy to get your amulet." He laughed coldly, "Which is probably what he will think about this whole wedding. He'll just assume I'm trying to trick you again."

"If we could just talk to him, make him understand?" Sofia tried, but Cedric shook his head.

"I don't need to talk to him, it's not like he's reaching out to me, either." He turned back to his work, but then said quietly, "Perhaps, we could send my mum an invitation." He moved some beakers and bowls around on his workbench, "or something." His voice was so melancholy that Sofia had to rush to comfort him. He faced away from her so she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't say anything else, but had already decided what she was going to do. If Cedric wouldn't go talk to Mr. Goodwin, then she would go pay him a visit herself. If anyone could convince the old sorcerer to set aside his grumpiness, it was Sofia. She just couldn't tell Cedric, yet.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Sofia told Cedric that she was going to go back downstairs to work on the wedding plans, and left him to his work. But, when she reached the sitting room she announced what her plans really were to her mother and sister. The room was draped in fabric, and Madame Collette was sketching a design for Amber when she walked in.

"But, we have so much to do." Amber complained.

"We can't have the wedding if his parents don't attend. I have to talk to them. I just know his father will want to be there, and apologize for what happened." Sofia said firmly.

"Well, then I'm going with you." Amber announced.

"While you're away I can start working on some of these wedding plans, if you like, Sofia." Her mother offered. "I can deal with the simple things like silverware and the menu."

"Thanks, Mom." She said, happy to hand over the clipboard. She gave her mom a tight hug. "Amber, you don't need to come with me," she started to say but Amber shushed her.

"You aren't getting out of these wedding plans, Sofia. We can discuss them on the way." She stood and gracefully walked from the room. Sofia gave her mother another hug and followed after her.

Amber spent the entire trip to Mystic Meadows discussing flowers and bridesmaid dresses. Sofia mostly nodded, unable to really concentrate when she knew how upset Cedric would be when he found out what she had done, but she knew it would be for the best.

The community for retired sorcerers came into view, and Sofia smiled down at it. She had been there several times back when she was a buttercup. She nervously tapped on the carriage as it stopped at the entrance. No one had been expecting them so no one was there to greet them, which was fine with Sofia. She led Amber to the cottage where Goodwin and Winifred lived. She knocked on the door, smiling at the memory of Cedric turning the door into jelly beans so very long ago.

Winifred answered, she was shocked to see them both standing there. "Princess Sofia! Queen Amber! Oh, come in. Come in." She smiled at the girls, and clutched a rag to her chest. She let them inside and smiled sadly.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Winifred." Sofia said politely. Amber greeted her as well. Sofia looked around for Mr. Goodwin, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Is Cedric with you?" Mrs. Winifred asked hopefully.

"No, he doesn't know I'm here." Sofia said gently. The poor mother's face fell, but then she smiled again.

"I heard about you two running away together, and then returning to castle. I'm so glad you both went back and are safe. Please let him know how much I miss him."

"Of course, but that's kind of why I'm here." Sofia said. She started to explain the situation when Mr. Goodwin walked into the room. He took one look at Sofia and averted his eyes.

"Your majesties, to what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked, moving to stand next to Winifred.

"I came to ask you to apologize to your son, Mr. Goodwin." Sofia said it a little colder than she meant too, but the last time she had seen him he had condemned Cedric as a traitor.

"You see, they're getting married." Amber announced cheerfully. Sofia winced, it wasn't how she had wanted them to learn the news, but now it was too late.

"Married?" Winifred clapped her hands together. "Oh my dear!" she hugged Sofia. "This is wonderful news. You are so good for him, darling." Sofia couldn't help but to smile and hug her future mother-in-law back.

"He let you come alone to tell us?" Mr. Goodwin said, "Same old Cedric." He crossed his arms.

"He doesn't know that I'm here," Sofia explained. She wasn't sure how to put the rest, especially with Winifred standing there. "He didn't want you to come." She said slowly. Winifred gasped, and Mr. Goodwin snorted.

"This is all your fault! I told you to leave him alone! Now look what you did. Your own son doesn't want us at his wedding." Winifred threw up her arms.

"Well, I was thinking." Sofia interrupted the two before they began to argue. "That if you came back with us and apologized…"

"Why should I apologize?" Mr. Goodwin asked. "He should have told me what was going on between you two! What was I supposed to think?"

"How about, I go make some tea?" Amber interrupted them, her voice painfully cheerful.

"Sounds lovely, darling. I'll help you." Winifred led amber to the kitchen, but gave Mr. Goodwin and serious look before she left.

"I know you and Cedric don't have the greatest relationship, and that makes things hard. But, do you really want to miss his wedding?" Sofia asked.

"Of course not," He started to say something, but stopped himself. "He won't want to talk to me," He said finally.

"He's right about that, Sofia. I don't want to talk to him." Cedric said from the doorway. Sofia jumped, caught red-handed. She hadn't even noticed the door open, but he could have transported here with magic. "I can't believe you came here without telling me." He scowled at her.

"Cedric?" a voice called out from the kitchen. Before Cedric could respond his mother rushed him and wrapped her arms around him. He relaxed and hugged her back.

"Yes, I'm here." He said softly to her.

"What's this I hear about you not wanting us to come to your wedding?" she pulled back and scolded him, hands on her hips.

"I do want you to come," he said "just you." He added and he looked over her shoulder.

"Cedric, if you had told me what was going on with you and the princess I wouldn't have had to go to the king."

"You always assume the worst about me." He countered.

"Tea?" Amber swanned into the room with a tray of cookies and a tea kettle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy an early update ^^**

3.

Despite Amber's attempt to break up the tension, the two sorcerers simply ignored it. Sofia watched as they argued, hoping she hadn't just made things worse between the two.

"I don't assume the worst, I expect the best." Goodwin said, crossing his arms.

"How could you see me and Sofia together and automatically think it was only because I was manipulating her for her amulet?" Cedric demanded.

"You were after that amulet for years! What was I supposed to think?" Mr. Goodwin countered.

"You could have simply asked me." Cedric said coldly.

"You should have told _me_ before I had to ask." His father said.

"That's hardly the issue here, because of you I was imprisoned and then forced to go on the run for a year."

"That's not…" Mr. Goodwin trailed off, and lost his anger for a moment. "That's not what I wanted to happen. I just couldn't stand by and let you take over the kingdom, and I thought the King would send you back with me."

"With you? I was accused of treason they weren't going to just fire me!" Cedric threw his hands up in the air.

"Well," he sighed. "You're right, son. I should have spoken to you first. And I'm sorry about that," he spoke to him and Sofia then, "Sorry to both of you."

"You're forgiven," Sofia said clasping her hands together. She hoped forgiving him easily would encourage Cedric to do the same, but instead he glowered at her.

"Sofia, I need to talk to you. Alone." Cedric grabbed her hand and led her outside. She squeaked but followed him. She knew he wouldn't be happy with her.

"Cedric, I-"

"How could you come here behind my back?" Cedric asked. "And then just _forgive him_ like that? You realize that we would have gotten to spend the past year at the castle, with your family, if he hadn't done what he did. Don't you remember how badly you missed them?"

"I don't regret our time on the run, Cedric. I really got a chance to see the world, and to get to know you. It wasn't easy, but I wouldn't go back and change anything." She said defiantly. It was the truth, it had been hard, but they wouldn't be who they were now if it had happened differently.

"I've made a lot of effort to be honest with you," he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ever since, well, before."

"I know," she said softly. He really had. "But I never lied to you," she pointed out.

"You came here without telling me," he said.

"Yes, because it was the only way. I know you act like you don't care about them being at the wedding, but I also know _you_, and I know that you would care very much."

Cedric appeared defeated, "I just can't be mad at you. Not when you're trying so hard to do something so…" he thought it over a minute, before smiling at her, "you."

"So? Can you forgive your father?" she asked, returning the smile.

"If you can, then I suppose I can as well." He shrugged.

They went back inside, Amber was sitting between Mr. Goodwin and Winifred who were currently giving each other very serious stares.

"Oh! You're back. Good." Amber stood and walked to stand beside her sister.

"Alright father, I forgive you." Cedric said stiffly. "And you're both invited to the wedding, of course. The invitations will be out soon and-"

"Oh, Ceddy-kins! I can't wait." Winifred rushed over to embrace her son again, and then hugged Sofia as well. "I'm so glad you'll be my new daughter-in-law, darling."

"I'm glad too, Mrs. Winifred." Sofia said, attempting to breathe through the woman's death grip.

**this one is so cheesy, lol**

**anyway I have a question, would you guys be interested in a modern day A/U where sofia and Cedric were in high school together? The idea is forming, but im not sure if anyone will want to read it since it'll be so... A/U? Send me a pm, or tell me in a review ^^**

**hope you've enjoyed everything so far, this was so much fun I'm sad to stop this series lol**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

They went back to the castle, and since Cedric was tagging along he was forced into wedding talk. Cedric liked Sofia's idea to hold the ceremony in the evening at the observatory. Once they arrived Amber dragged Sofia back to the sitting room while Cedric bowed out and returned to his workshop.

Then Sofia was forced to spend the rest of the day picking out invitations, planning the wedding dress, the bridesmaids dress, asking a very excited Amber to be her matron of honor, and picking out flowers. Really the whole thing was exhausting. She was quite relieved when her over-zealous sister finally decided to call it a night.

She made her way to her bedroom, sparing a quick look down the hall that would lead her to Cedric's workshop. He was always working on something, but what could he possibly be working on now? She decided to find out, but knew she wouldn't be able to go to his rooms this late at night without causing a scandal, luckily she still had the mirror.

When she reached her bedroom she closed the door tightly and went straight to her closet. Before she cast the spell so that she could walk through the mirror she realized there would soon come a day when the mirrors would be unnecessary. They would be sharing a home, a room, and a bed. She smiled to herself, just like all those nights in the cramped tent. But as man and wife. She turned away from the mirror to settle her nerves a bit before going to see Cedric, her heart was fluttering wildly in her chest, and she was pretty sure her face was bright red. It was exciting.

She finally turned around and did the spell. She stepped through, careful to push aside the black cloth so that it didn't land on her. The smile on her face faded, and the wand slipped through her fingers. Cedric was getting undressed, his chest was bare and he had been in the middle of undoing his pants. He stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"You shouldn't be blushing so badly, we'll be married soon." He told her.

Why had she come to see him again? He moved towards her, and she stood there trying to form a solid thought. He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her face close to his. They kissed slowly, while she explored the warm skin of his chest and arms. Her eyes were closed, but she could still trace the lines of his tattoos. He trailed one of his hands down her back, pushing her body against his. He began to tug lightly at the ties to her dress, offering her plenty of time to stop him. She wasn't sure that she wanted to stop him anymore. And as they made their way to his modest bed, reminding her of times they had spent on a cot, she knew for sure she wasn't going to stop him. Not anymore. Cedric whispered that he loved her before moving lower to kiss her neck.

#

Sofia snuck back into her own room through the mirror, hair disheveled and smile on her face. It was very late, but she wasn't thinking about the time. It was easy to slip out of her dress and into a nightgown. She practically floated to her bed, and then got under the covers. It was late, and she was tired for so many reasons, but it was still hard to fall asleep.

**Sorry, this chapter is short... so it the next one... lol**

**Also sorry if you were wanting smut... I just... can't write that kind of stuff here haha... I feel too awkward. **

**also also: I finished my A/U cedfia story... but not sure if it's that great. I'll upload it anyway once this story is done, so you guys can tell me what you think. Not sure what to do after that... I feel like I've done everything I can think of... :( Maybe inspiration will hit, until then, enjoy what I've got so far :)**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~~ The Ceremony ~~

Sofia paced her room wildly, picking up her dress so that she wouldn't trip on it. The soft white fabric had been laced with a purple floral pattern and it felt nice against her skin. Her hair was done artfully with a crown and veil, and overall she looked very much the bride.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Her sister asked. Amber wore her golden bridesmaid dress, her hair also done formally, but she was frowning at her sister.

"No, it's not that. I don't know what it is. What if they open the doors and he isn't there?" She asked, gasping. She covered her mouth. "He's changed his mind and ran away last night!" Sofia said.

"I seriously doubt that, Sofia."

"These kinds of nerves are natural, Sofia. Everything will be fine." Queen Miranda placed a reassuring hand on Sofia's shoulder.

"What if I trip? Or he hates the dress? Or I forget the vows?" Sofia squeaked.

"All you have to say is, 'I do'. I think you can handle it." Amber said through a smile.

"Right." Sofia tried to shake the nerves away, but that only loosened the pins in her hair. "Oh, no. Not again."

"I've got it, don't worry." Her mother readjusted her hair.

Baileywick opened the door, smiling. "It's time," he said.

"Wonderful, come on Sofia." Amber held out her hand, and Sofia took it. Her mother took her other hand and they walked towards the observatory. Everyone would be there, the sun was starting to set, everything was ready. All she had to do was walk down the aisle, and she would have her father's help to do that. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, she couldn't imagine she would ever be so nervous. When they got to the doors, Sofia held back as her sister and mother walked through the opening.

"Are you ready, Sofia?" her father asked. He looked incredibly handsome in his formal royal attire, and even wore an impressive crown. The last time she had seen him in those clothes was at Amber's wedding.

Sofia couldn't speak, so she nodded. He offered his arm, and she took it. Then he began to lead her through the door. Everyone stood, and the music changed. But Sofia was mainly focusing on the man at the end of the aisle. She sucked in her breath, trying to remind herself how to walk in the dress without tripping. He turned to look at her, a goofy smile on his face. She smiled back at him, and everyone else faded to the background.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur, the bride and groom focused on each other. They said their vows, exchanged rings from the royal jewel room, kissed sweetly, and were then announced as man and wife. The sun had set, so they moved outside to where the reception was being held. The tables were draped with silvery table clothes and enchanted stars hung in the air to act as lanterns.

They danced, ate, drank and had a great time. When the night was over, and the guests had left Sofia and Cedric sat on a bench in the gardens. Tomorrow they would leave for their honeymoon. Then they would return to a renovated tower that would be their new. Rooms had been added, and the furniture had been upgraded. Cedric would remain the royal sorcerer and when James became King he had already told her that he planned to name her as his Royal Adviser.

"Can you believe we're actually married?" She asked Cedric dreamily.

"Not really," he answered. "it all seems like a nice dream." She pinched him. "Ow! Why did you do that?" Cedric looked down at her.

"So you would know that this wasn't a dream," she said mischievously.

He laughed at her, and then kissed her. He lightly bit her lip, causing her to gasp. "I didn't want you to think it was a dream, either." He said. She planned to get him back for that.

~~They lived happily ever after~~

**Well, that's it. OMG it turned out so fluffy. Not sure what else I could even write, except maybe some random One-Shots when the mood strikes me. Thanks for reading this far! Thanks for the kind reviews and faves :) Stay-tuned to my profile for news on what I'm working on. I guess I'll be going on a temporary hiatus until I can think of something new to do, and work on everything else I have to do until then. Hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it.**

**also I'll be posting the A/U soon... But I warn you it's awful **


End file.
